


when the dust settled

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rescue Missions, Rough Kissing, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Trust, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: Daisy and Coulson team up to rescue survivors of a Watchdog attack using their special abilities, only to discover how much they really like teaming up. XD  Based on tumblr convos.





	

"I can get up there," she tells him urgently, moving back and forth restlessly on the balls of her feet.

They're staring up at the sixth floor of the government building, bombed out by the Watchdogs and threatening to collapse.

There are still people inside.

"I need you down here, with Mace, stabilizing the foundation, until we can evacuate. And you'll need to cushion the people we send down."

"You can't get up there in time," she explains, looking at the base of the building, sinking beneath the cracking concrete, and raises her hand to slow the collapse again with their powers.

She looks back at him in thought, "Turn on your shield."

"What?"

"Turn on your shield. And I'll...I'll toss you."

He looks at her like he needs a gut check for a moment.

"I think I've seen Cap do this," he says timidly.

"Phil, Cap has the super soldier serum. This is going to be way more controlled," she assures him.

Mace is behind them, moving a car out of the way that was caught in the blast path.

"You've got this," he says, switching on the shield.

"You've got this,"she repeats back. "You're a field agent, you've done martial arts, you know how to roll with an impact."

"Yes."

"Right?" she asks with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yes," he replies more confidently. Let's do this."

"Be safe up there," she says, clapping his shoulder with her hand.

"I'll do my best."

He gives her a kind smile and then steps forward.

She motions him a little further forward, trying to figure out the trajectory in her mind.

"Ready?"

He nods, then bends his knees, holding his shield in front of him, then jumps, and feels himself flung up into the air, the sound of it rushing past him as he braces his body as the window fills his view.

Then he crashes through, rolling with the force landing on the ground on his side.

His coms are shattered from his floor roll, and he can taste the smoke in the air. The wind is knocked out of him.

"Dammit, I'm too old for this," he says out loud, and groans getting to his feet, dusting off the glass and holding up his shield.

"Hello?!" he yells into the empty room.

"Coulson!"

She yells up at the building after there's no word from him on coms.

The feeling of exhilaration at seeing him fly using her powers, that she got it right, that he made it, that it worked, is turning into a sinking feeling pretty quickly.

She braces the building again, and looks over at Mace moving debris from entrance out of the way, as people start to finally move through and towards the waiting firemen and medical teams.

"Can you see anything?" she asks him loudly.

"No!" he says walking over to her. "Do you want to send me up there?"

"Dammit," she mutters. Maybe she should follow him. She can probably ride out the collapse with a group if they can round them up in time.

She would hate their last goodbye to be her tossing him into a burning building.

"I need you down here," she finally answers, pointing to the entrance. "In case I don't make it."

She starts to walk towards the building and then she sees the woman standing on the ledge six stories up, looking down at her.

"Phil," she says, a huge smile spreading over her face, and a breath of relief.

She backs away, focusing her powers on the ground to make a cushion for the jumper.

 

###

  
He's the last to come down, of course.

They got them out. She's so grateful, and he's here and he's alive.

She shuts off her powers, as he walks towards her. He looks like he has a slight limp.

"Sorry," he starts to tell her. "I lost my coms."

He's got soot on his face and she instantly starts to think about whether he needs medical treatment.

But it's not just that, it's his purposeful stride, the way he looks a bit cocky.

"We should definitely practice that maneuver," he smiles at her, his eyes shining. "It was pretty awesome."

"Are you hurt?" she asks him, biting for a moment on her lower lip, while she looks him over.

"No," he says, peering at her like he's trying to get a read on her.

"Good," she nods, and then reaches forward and grabs him by the front of his jacket, and pulls him in tight for a kiss.

"Mmm!" he manages, a bit startled, and then she lets him go, backing away.

"It was pretty awesome," she replies, trying to catch her breath.

"You kind of caught me by surprise," he goes on, seeming a little unsure at what just happened.

"I meant when I tossed you through the window," she says, gesturing with her hand. "It was amazing. You. Were amazing."

"You mean?" he asks, turning over his shoulder back towards the building. "You using your powers on me-"

"Yeah," she nods. "Is that weird?"

"I don't know," he says, the corner of his mouth turning up, as he huffs out a breath.

"I'm glad you're safe," she tells him, patting the front of his shirt, smoothing it out where she caught it with his jacket in her fists a moment ago.

She's wondering when this feeling is going to subside. It's been a while since she's been this impulsive.

"We should get you checked out," she adds, and then starts to walk towards the medic station, as he follows after her.

"You just kissed me," he says when he catches up to her side.

"I know," she agrees. "Sorry."

"Wait," he says, stopping, then stopping her with his hand gently on her arm. "What?"

"Look, I know you don't feel that that way about me," she says, turning back to him.

"I didn't know I was allowed to feel that way about you," he answers back.

"I don't know how to even answer that," she shrugs. "Do you need permission to-"

"No!" he recoils, frowning at her. "Yes?"

"Phil," she sighs, walking up to him. "Why don't we wait till the dust settles and then figure this out?"

"When does the dust ever settle?" he complains.

"There's dust all over you, literally," she teases, and brushes her hand along his jacket collar. "You smell like smoke."

"You could always throw me through something else," he says, trying to sound smooth. "There's a name for it, I think."

"Oh my god," she groans, rolling her eyes and turning back towards the medic stations.

"I can't remember what it's called, though," she hears him call after her.

 

###

  
They are able to wind down, and have a beer with the team back at the base.

Mace, if he saw anything, said nothing for his part.

She finds herself looking at him, taking little glances throughout the evening.

It seems like he's standing up a little taller.

Even though he definitely hurt his knee and she can see how it's wrapped beneath the surface of his jeans, making the fabric bunch.

What a brave guy. And she loves Coulson, she knows that.

She loves how he trusts her, too.

Why hasn't this happened before today? It makes her distrust her feelings around this.

When he's finished talking with Elena, she makes prolonged eye contact with him again, and he walks over to her immediately, beer-in-hand and leans against the counter.

"Did you give it any more thought?" he asks, taking a sip.

"About what?" she asks, setting her bottle down on the counter.

"What it's called. When you throw me through things," he smirks.

"Oh, I get it," she clicks her tongue. "You're making fun of me."

She nervously tugs on the end of her sweater sleeve and looks down at it.

"No, I'm not," he says, leaning over to whisper in her ear, closer.

It sends a rush right down her spine and her eyes dart to look up at him, then at his mouth, so close by.

"You're right," she says, staring back into his eyes. "I did take you by surprise before."

She tosses her head to throw her hair back off her face, and leans back against the counter on her elbows.

He bites slowly on his bottom lip, and turns to look at who is left in the room, then sets his beer down beside hers, and puts hands on either side of her, bracketing her with them.

Then he leans in, as she feels herself squirm and slowly fits his mouth against hers, gently covering her lips with his.

The little moan in the back of her throat dies as he uses his mouth to slowly work hers open, and she sets her hand on his face, to be able to pull him in closer as he kisses her more deeply, putting his hands on her waist and drawing her body against his.

They pull apart for a moment, and she stares at his mouth.

What a wonderful mouth.

"That was...," she begins, searching for the right words.

"The dust settling," he smiles.

  
###

  
She lifts her hand and uses her powers to push him back against the wall.

He hits it, not hard, but enough to send his arms to his sides to brace himself from the impact.

"Daisy."

She moves and then he pulls her into his embrace, kissing her furiously, with the kind of intensity she wasn't aware he was capable of.

Her hands skim down to his hips, her hands pressing on either side of them, pushing him up against the wall of his quarters.

"Please," he practically begs, pulling his mouth away from hers, breathing heavily against her temple.

She cups the front of his jeans, and squeezes, feeling him hard through the front of his jeans, as he kisses her again, sliding his tongue against hers as she strokes him through the stiff fabric.

His hands move over the fabric of her sweatpants, squeezing her bottom, curling his fingers along her ass, like he's enjoying just getting to touch her.

Pulling them apart for a moment, she gives him a mischievous look, and then uses a tiny bit of her powers on him through her hand.

"Shit!"

His head slams back against the wall, and closes his eyes, trying not to lose control.

Being the cause of Coulson losing control feels like one of the best things that's happened to her in a long time.

"Daisy, I can't-" he starts to plead. "You'll make me-"

"Do you need permission?" she laughs, wrapping her hand around him.

"Oh," then he moans, and leans his head to the side. "I'd like to last more than five minutes the first time we-"

She moves up against him, pinning him up against the wall, and kisses him slowly, taking her time with him.

"I can slow things down," she says with a flutter of her eyelashes. "If that's what you want."

"I want you," he says, so sincerely, his eyes scanning her face. His hand threads through her hair.

"Tell me again," she smiles, feeling something warm start to spread through her chest.

It wasn't like this before. She can't remember the last time she felt this.

"I want you," he says, lowering his voice, dropping his fingers to her cheek, and then tapping his fingertip on her chin.

He's definitely pulling sexy off right now.

"Show me."

She pushes up against his body to kiss him again, groaning in his mouth when she feels his hand tug at her hair and then he turns her, surprising her with putting her up against the wall.

Then his hands slide down to the tie at her pants, and he pulls the knot apart, and pushes the fabric down her hips.

He follows his hands, getting carefully to his knee in front of her until the sweats are in a heap at her feet.

She steps out of them, as he presses her hips up against the wall and then moves his hot mouth against her underwear, pressing his tongue up against the fabric, until he finds the spot he's looking for and then hones in on it.

"Phil," she groans, running her nails against his scalp. "Just take them off," she adds impatiently.

He ignores her and moves her panties to the side, then pushes a finger inside of her and looks up at her like he's just accomplished something tremendous.

"Mmmm," she groans and runs her nails in little circles across his scalp, getting louder when he curls his finger inside her, then sets his tongue on her again.

She comes and then feels hot, like her whole body is blushing, while he gets to his feet.

"Come to bed," he tells her.

Throwing herself against him, she kisses him again, making him stagger backwards towards the bed. She can taste herself on him, she just wants to make him come. To watch him lose control underneath her.

Tugging at the button on his jeans, she gets them apart, and then pushes them down to his hips, along with his underwear and sets him down on the bed and then tugs them the rest of the way off his legs.

He's still hard, and she pulls the sweater up over her head, and then the sports bra with it, and straddles him, lining their bodies up and then seating herself on him.

She holds him against her, as he buries his face against her shoulder, slowing down her hips as he's filling her.

"I want you too," she whispers to him, turning his face up to hers, starting to rock her hips up against his, as he pushes up against her to match her rhythm.

"Daisy," he calls her name and then again, holding her hips in place for a moment so he can thrust up into her.

"I can make you come," she says, starting to move faster.

"Yes," he breathes out, while she pushes him back to the bed by his shoulders, and gets on top of him, and starts to unbutton his shirt.

He pauses for a moment as she gets near his scar, but then stares at her and relaxes.

She opens the shirt, moving slowly over him, and runs her fingers along the scar on his chest.

His breathing starts to hitch, and she can see his stomach muscles tense under, and she sends a little wave through him, over the mottled pink skin of the scar.

She kisses him just as he comes, holding her hips down against him, pressing her to his chest, their heartbeats mingling between them.

"Fastball special," he says, his voice sounding warm and languid.

"What?" she asks, turning her head to look up at him.

"It was in a comic I read as a kid. When the strong guy launched the other guy."

His fingers slowly move up and down her back, caressing her.

"I just remembered that," he goes on, twisting his head to look down at her. "Is that weird?"

"I don't know," she laughs, turning over so she's next to him on her back.

"Fastball special," he repeats with a smile, putting his arm around her as she curls up against him.


End file.
